


Who's Really Winning?

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [9]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Ugh, just yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: Anonymous said: Did you not get mine? :( I’ll ask again :) could you please do one with Agent of Asgard Loki and Tony. Ehm maybe, amusement park? Please? (or if you don’t know AoA just movie Loki instead)Little Anon, my apologies. I remember reading it, but it’s no longer in my inbox. I probably deleted it. I am sorry. Also, I don’t know AoA Loki very well, at least not well enough to write him. Although, I don’t actually describe him so…





	Who's Really Winning?

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me.](http://wordsaremyenemy.tumblr.com/ask)

It’s windy today, and the sky is overcast, but it’s still incredibly hot. Loki’s rolled up his sleeves and pulled his hair back. His hand’s in Tony’s despite the fact that it’s sweaty and sticky.

Around them, children run and yell with excitement and parents chase after them, bribing them with sugary treats and greasy food if they would only just calm down for five seconds.

They’re currently waiting in line for Loki’s favorite ride, even though they’ve ridden it four times today (They’ve been there since the park opened). It’s the tallest and fastest ride in the place, which yeah, Tony has to admit it’s his favorite too.

The line seems to get longer and longer the closer they get to the front. It’s an oxymoron, they both know, but it certainly feels like it. Finally, they’re the first in line, at the very front no less.

The ride starts and before they know it they’re at the part where they get their picture taken. They have this game where they make the funniest face they can and winner gets to have their wicked way with the loser who’s tied up that night. And Loki blows a kiss at the camera, because he’s already won the first four times today.

When the ride’s over, the rush off to the stand to look at the pictures, and they have to wait for the pictures to cycle through before they spot theirs. Tony points it out and when Loki finally sees, he stops breathing.

He turns to Tony for an explanation, only to find the man down on one knee with a plain silver ring in his hand.

Because somehow, the genius managed to get a sign with the words Loki, will you marry me? on the ride without him knowing.


End file.
